


Tears For A Dear Friend

by animatedrose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Battling, Friendship, Frustration, Gen, based on a battle i had in Diamond, from my old fanfiction.net account, old, the turtwig was from a trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose
Summary: A young Turtwig watches as two of her teammates fall in a battle and she can't do anything to help them...or can she?The Pokemon in this story are the ones that were in my game. Based off a battle in my Diamond game.
Kudos: 2





	Tears For A Dear Friend

“I challenge you, young girl. Prepare for battle!” the Dragon Tamer announced, releasing a Swablu. It was Level 53 and looked like a blue bird covered in cotton. “Swablu, prepare to attack!”

Sharran sighed, her Level 27 Turtwig darting out. “Turtwig, wait! Come back here!” she cried. The Grass-type ignored her, only seeing a battle that needed winning.

Sharran had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white bucket hat with a red ribbon tied above the brim in a bow, a red and white-striped tank top, white fingerless gloves, black pants, and red and white tennis shoes.

“Finally, another battle!” the female Turtwig cheered. She recently was given to Sharran by her best friend, Matt of Oreburgh Town. She was the weakest of Sharran’s Pokemon and was usually quiet, if a bit quick tempered. “All right! I am so ready for this!”

Sphynx, Sharran’s Level 59 Luxray and her second-oldest Pokemon, groaned and stepped forward. Placing a large paw on the Turtwig’s shell, he gently shoved her backward and growled at the Swablu. “I don’t think so, Little Turtle,” he muttered, tail whipping. “I’ll deal with this.”

“But—”

“No buts!” Sphynx growled, electricity crackling along his jet black fur. “This is my fight!”

“Swablu, use Perish Song!” the Dragon Tamer ordered.

Opening his mouth, the cotton bird sang a tragic song of death and defeat. Sphynx stumbled, struggling to keep his balance. _I’ve never seen this attack before,_ he thought. Being a part of many battles, it was rare for him to not recognize an attack. _It has perish in it so it must be bad!_

“Perish Song?” Sharran muttered, pulling out her PokeDex. “Perish Song is a move that knocks out both the target and the user in three turns. Uh-oh! Sphynx, be careful!”

“This isn’t good,” Bui, Sharran’s Level 55 Floatzel, whimpered. “Sphynx better be careful with this fight. Knock him out, Sphynx!”

Turtwig looked sadly at her mentor and friend, Sphynx. _Please be careful, Sphynx..._

“Thunder Fang!” Sphynx roared, knocking the Swablu out in one hit. Suddenly, a wave of weakness hit him. _Damn! The Perish Song’s taking its effect. I only have two more rounds left. I better make them count._

“Altaria, it’s your turn!” the Dragon Tamer cried, releasing the Dragon-type. It looked like an even bigger version of a Swablu minus the wings. “Use Dragon Dance!”

Performing a beautiful dance, the Altaria raised her Attack and Speed stats by 1. Sphynx groaned, realizing something. _She’s higher level than that Swablu was. She’s gotta be a least Level 57 or something._

Empoleon, Sharran’s strongest Pokemon at Level 100, crossed his wings and shook his head. He had come to the same conclusion as Sphynx had. “Better hang in there, Sphynx. You’re in for a bumpy battle,” he muttered, eyes narrowed.

“What do you mean by that?” Turtwig asked. “Is Sphynx going to be okay? Please, Empoleon, you’ve got to tell me!”

“Well...” He was interrupted by a loud roar. “Sphynx!!”

Sphynx crashed to the ground, weakened by the Dragon Pulse attack. Hissing in pain, he slowly staggered to his feet and bared his fangs. “I refuse to go down so easily against an overgrown cotton ball!” he barked. “Thunder Fang!”

“Well, you’re the stubborn one,” Altaria teased, giggling quietly as she dodged the attack. “But this ought to finish it off. Dragonbreath!”

The attack hit head-on, nearly knocking him out. Smirking, he laughed. “I’m not down yet!”

“Oh, you will be thanks to my brother’s Perish Song,” Altaria reminded.

“Wha—ugh!” Sphynx crashed to the ground, rendered unconscious by the effects of the Perish Song. Altaria laughed happily.

“Sphynx, no!” Turtwig cried, racing out onto the battlefield. “You stupid bird! Razor—?!”

Turtwig was suddenly jerked backwards by Star, Sharran’s Level 53 Staraptor. “You mustn’t! It’s too dangerous for a young’un like you!” Turning to the Floatzel, she indicated the Altaria. “You fight her, Bui. You’re strong enough!”

“What? Why me?!” he complained. Backing down from Star’s Intimidate ability, he slunk forward. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good boy!” Star clucked, pulling Turtwig back toward Empoleon.

“Let me go! I want to fight too!” the Turtwig complained, thrashing her tiny body around in the hopes of being freed.

A large clawed foot pressed down her shell, making her cry out. “You have to learn patience, kid, or you’ll get whipped out there,” Empoleon’s cold voice responded. “Do you want to get beaten by a Level 55 or stronger Pokemon’s attack?” Hearing no response, he continued. “I’m not trying to be mean or break your spirit. You just have to know when to pounce and when to let others do the pouncing. Be patient. Your time to fight will come.”

Feeling the weight on her back being lifted, Turtwig sat up. “Sorry... I guess I still have to learn my place, huh?” she sniffed.

“Mostly, kid. Just keep trying,” Empoleon replied, crossing his wings again. “Don’t forget, we all started out like you when we started fighting. You just need to wait for your turn now.”

Turtwig smiled, nodding. “Okay!”

“AAAAH!!” Bui cried, crashing to the ground at Sharran’s feet. “I’m done! Someone else do it!” he wailed. Another Dragon Pulse silenced him as he fainted.

“Bui!” Turtwig yelled, tears streaming down her face. _How can they lose like this? Aren’t they the strongest on the team since Empoleon won’t fight anymore? Why are they losing this easily?!_ “Stop it!”

Altaria panted, out of breath. _These guys don’t know when to give up,_ she thought. _Another hit like that Surf and I’m done for. Better play it safe and boost up that Speed stat again._

Empoleon smirked, looking at Turtwig. “Go get her, kid. She’s weak enough where your Razor Leaf ought to take her out,” he said.

Turtwig smiled and charged, leaves shooting out from her shell. “Razor Leaf! Take this! And this! And this!” The leaves slashed against the terribly weakened Altaria until she crashed to the ground, beaten. “I won!”

“Hooray!” Star cheered, hugging the tiny Turtwig. “You did incredible, young’un! I’m so proud!”

Empoleon simply smirked and walked over to Sharran, tugging on her backpack. Pulling out two Max Revives, the brunette revived her fallen Pokemon. Realizing who the victor of the fight was, they congratulated the young Turtwig on a job well done.

“Are you two okay?” Turtwig asked, sniffling.

“Yeah, we’re totally fine!” Bui laughed. “Now quit crying! We aren’t dead, right?”

“Don’t make it worse, Bui,” Sphynx growled.

“Well, I’m glad you’re both okay. I was worried!” Turtwig sobbed. “Don’t scare me like that, please don’t!”

“We promise!” the two said reluctantly.

_Well, you did all right, kid. You did all right today,_ Empoleon thought. Noticing Sharran heading down a nearby flight of stairs, he called for the others. “Guys, we’re out of here!”

Running down the stairs after their trainer, Turtwig felt happier than she could ever remember that day. She had won her first battle single-handedly, saved her two friends, and grew another level to Level 28. Life was good so far. _I can’t wait to see what happens in our next battle!_ “Wait for me!” she cried, running after her teammates and trainer.


End file.
